


The One Where Nnoitra Is Loud And Mean During Sex

by fascinationex



Series: bleach works by fascinationex [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fascinationex/pseuds/fascinationex
Summary: Nnoitra yells at his sex partners. Tesla doesn't actually mind.





	The One Where Nnoitra Is Loud And Mean During Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Sex is consensual, but Nnoitra is kind of mean and makes one pretty graphic threat.

"Do it," Nnoitra growls.

Tesla wants to ask if he's sure, but making Nnoitra repeat himself is always a dangerous risk. He is obedient instead.

He knows it would be better to wait, to try to get him used to feeling fingers or something --

 _My tongue_ , Tesla thinks abruptly. He shocks himself with it, with its suddenness and force, but the image is vivid and compelling: he wants to lean down and lick Nnoitra's sphincter until the room is full of vile sloppy sounds and panting. Tesla never even knew that might be something he wants before this very second. But. Oh. _He wants._ The act of rimming usually appeals to him not at all; the thought that Nnoitra might like it makes his head spin. He wants to scrape his teeth and slide his tongue in, to push Nnoitra onto his belly on the sheets and test the strength of Nnoitra's internal muscles with his tongue and suck on the tight, soft rim until he shakes and _yowls_.

"Tesla," Nnoitra warns. 

"Yes," Tesla says immediately. It is clear to Tesla that this is the part Nnoitra likes least, braced on all fours on the sheets, bare and waiting for Tesla to touch him.

Maybe he can get Nnoitra to let him try it later. Now, he shifts his hips and steadies himself on Nnoitra's back, using his free hand to guide his stiff cock. There's too much resistance, but Tesla is glad that he managed to persuade Nnoitra on the benefits of lubricants. The rim of his hole stretches around Tesla's cock with enough pressure -- the muscle is tight but flexible, and everything is slick and wet with lube.

Tesla blinks rapidly. That's his breath, he thinks dumbly, coming hard in the still air. Those are his hands with a crushing grip on Nnoitra's sides.

He is inside Nnoitra, and he is nervous and thrilled and absurdly eager. It seems Nnoitra's body is not hostile territory after all: instead it is demanding and clinging and -- and welcoming. Tesla feels like his whole nervous system is flooded by how good it is.

He can feel Nnoitra's insides now, all hot and tight and -- soft, in a way, muscles giving and squeezing around his cock as they clench and twitch involuntarily. It is overwhelming, and for a blind moment Tesla can only think: _yes, good, more_. He shoves his hips forward, digs his fingers into Nnoitra's waist and hauls him back -- and Nnoitra _lets him_ \-- until he can feel his hipbones digging in, until there's lube in his pubic hair and they're pressed flush against each other with Tesla hunched and breathing harshly over Nnoitra's back.

Nnoitra breathes out a long satisfied sigh and his head dips forward. His shoulders relax and Tesla can see the muscles loosen along his back, along his sides. He can feel them under his fingers.

... He's skinny. He could take Tesla apart with one hand, but in places there's just nothing to him, just sharp bone and strangely soft skin. Tesla's hand looks enormous on the hard-packed muscle of his waist.

Tesla pauses, breathing hard.

"If you come before I do," Nnoitra says between deep breaths, almost conversationally, "I am going to cut your fucking head off and fuck the hole in your neck."

Tesla half believes him. Nnoitra -- he might, just to prove he'll follow through on his threat. But Tesla thinks Nnoitra is, maybe, more likely to hit him across the face and stomp out in a huff.

Nnoitra is (impossibly, unbelievably, but also _undeniably_ ) soft with Tesla. It makes him feel daring and giddy to think it, and warm from the bones out in a way that he knows better than to mention aloud.

"Nnoitra-sama, I wouldn't," he says. His voice is soft and a little hoarse. Tesla can hardly help that, but either the sound of his voice or the warm wash of his breath over his spine makes Nnoitra shudder under him. That's -- good. That's so good. That's almost better than the soft-slick-hot feeling of Nnoitra's body wrapped around his cock. Almost.

"Move," Nnoitra demands.

Tesla is obedient. He rolls his hips, grinds forward. The movement has things low in his belly going hot and tight, and he breathes out a long shaking breath that makes his chest heave.

"Not like that, idiot. Harder," Nnoitra grinds out.

Tesla tries it harder. Nnoitra's back tenses up again and he shoots a look that promises death over his shoulder at Tesla.

He's. His expression promises pain, but he's very... He looks so good when he's red across the cheek bones like that. And Tesla likes being able to see the hole there with its jagged bone edges, dark and promising behind a spill of messy black hair. The patch is fine, but Nnoitra-sama is... Nnoitra-sama, and Tesla likes him best when he's not hiding.

Tesla blinks back, and his complete lack of understanding just makes something even worse twitch over Nnoitra's flushed face. He nearly flinches when Nnoitra's mouth peels back in an unfriendly smile.

"Ne, Tesla... why are you being so careful?" he asks. The tone of his voice makes it clear that there's at least one answer that will end in blood.

Tesla doesn't have a good answer to that. He doesn't feel like he's being particularly careful.

Nnoitra's eye narrows, his reiatsu swells and rises dangerously, so fast that Tesla is dizzy with it. It is heavy and crushing and Tesla feels a shiver of fear down his spine. His hips stutter forward and his dick twitches. The thought that Nnoitra might turn on him just makes him feel hot and shivery all over.

If anything Nnoitra's smile just gets wider. And meaner. "I sure have a fucked up fraccion, don't I?"

The pressure of his reiatsu just gets worse .

Tesla swallows.

Nnoitra is a sublime terror.

And Tesla is... _into_ sublime terror.

"I--"

"I'm not made of fucking glass," Nnoitra snarls. His smile drops away but his reiatsu only gets heavier. " _Move_!"

Tesla moves. It's an effort under the suffocating weight of Nnoitra's power.

He withdraws most of the way, and then surges forward about as hard as he can force his body to move with this much leverage. Nnoitra rocks forward with it. His hair drags on the sheets with a whisper.

"Good. That's it," Nnoitra says, and Tesla obediently rolls his hips in that way again, hard, hard enough that he can feel the muscles in his stomach and thighs shake with the effort.

Beneath him, Nnoitra makes a noise of pure bliss. The pressure of his reiatsu drops away almost completely.

"Fuck," he says, all drawn out and raspy and breathless. "More," he adds then. "More!"

Tesla does it again, harder, or as hard as he can, and Nnoitra makes another loud, pleased noise. He falls into a rhythm, one that makes him sweat and breathe heavily and grunt with every effortful exhale. Nnoitra's internal muscles clench and twitch around Tesla's cock in time with those wild, loud, blissful sounds when he does it just right. It is -- it is a burst of heat spreading through his tensed belly, a shock of pleasure up his spine. Everytime he moves he sees stars. Tesla squeezes his eyes shut.

"Mmmnn," Nnoitra says, long and foggy with pleasure. The noises he makes go right to Tesla's cock where it's buried inside him. Then: "Pull my hair."

Tesla hesitates, but not long enough for Nnoitra to notice and get annoyed.

He grabs a fist full of dark hair -- and it is quite a stretch, because Nnoitra's very long -- and tugs with his next thrust.

"I didn't say to fucking _pat me_ ," Nnoitra hisses. " _Pull it_ , Tesla, you useless piece of shit."

He is pulling, but Tesla supposes it should be obvious that Nnoitra will want this rough. He leans further, pressing his chest along Nnoitra's long spine, and slides his fingers through his hair. He clenches his hand into a fist close to Nnoitra's skull.

He pulls back, hard, while slamming his hips forward. Nnoitra's head jerks back, his spine bows and his breath comes out on a choking gasp. 

" _Yes_!" he says, and Tesla can see the shudder go through him, he can feel the sudden hard reactionary pulse and clench of the muscles Nnoitra has wrapped around his cock.

He groans, unable to help himself. "Nnoitra-sama--"

" _Shut up and fuck me_ ," Nnoitra snarls. The angle of his throat makes it come out deeper, choked.

Tesla shuts up and fucks him.

Nnoitra makes enough noise for both of them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really going to post this to AO3 -- it was going to stay on my tumblr. But I figured if I'm gonna write nnoites, there's not a lot of nnoites in the world and I might as well share it even if I'm not, you know, sure I like it. :P
> 
> Anyway, if you liked this fic, feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you liked... if you're inclined to leave a comment.


End file.
